Have you Seen Him?
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: AU. Kagami has a dream of a young blonde boy screaming for help. Seeing the boy in person and screaming for help, Kagami goes to save him and ends up looking for his own salvation.


Have you Seen Him?

Main character(s): Kagami Taiga

Rating: M for violence and gore.

Warnings: Lame attempt at a horror story.

Summary: AU. Kagami has a dream of a young blonde boy screaming for help. Not wanting to go back to sleep, Kagami takes a late night stroll through the bright night of Tokyo. Seeing the boy in person and screaming for help, Kagami goes to him and ends up looking for his own salvation.

Disclaimer: Uh? The term fanfiction should explain everything.

/

"Help me!" a voice screamed in terror.

"stop them!" Kagami opened his eyes to see a little blonde boy running from dark shadows.

Help me!" his voice shrilled and the shadows moved in a way that no humans or anything with spines could.

Please!" the boy reached out a hand to Kagami, fresh tear tracks on his face.

Save me!" he sobbed as Kagami help a hand to the boy.

Failing to grab the boy's hand, both Kagami and the child were dragged apart by the shadows. "Help!" the black humanoid shadows were upon the boy now.

"Save-" the boy was cut off as he gave a agonizing scream. Hearing the sound of tearing flesh and bones breaking, Kagami screamed at them to stop but he found difficulty moving his body. Looking down, Kagami shrieked as the thing making it difficult to move was a swamp of blood surrounding his knees.

Jerking his body, Kagami looked up at the sight of the boy and the shadows.

He yelled them to stop again, this time one of the shadows did. Twisting its body around, the shadow held up two small bloody orbs. Straining his eyes and ears, Kagami could no longer see or hear the boy. As the shadow moved towards Kagami, he suddenly realized why he couldn't hear the boy. Half of the child's throat was torn out and the other shadows were tearing and eating his opened chest.

Giving a pitiful sob, Kagami begged for them to stop. The shadow that turned around vanished as well as the others and Kagami struggled towards the dead blonde child. Reaching his hands out, Kagami cried for the boy to still be alive.

"Please" he heard a voice say softly, "save me" the boy's head turned to face Kagami.

Staring intently at the now eyeless boy Kagami cried more and struggled to reach him.

"Save me" Kagami heard again and saw the boy's lips move slightly.

"I will" Kagami sobbed, almost within reach of the boy.

"Save me" the child's voice got louder.

"I will" Kagami promised through a tear soaked voice.

"Save me" the boy's eyes started to bleed, mimicking the action of tears.

Choking on his tears, Kagami promised the boy in a louder voice.

"Please" it was a childish whisper again.

Kagami's hand was barely an inch away when the boy jerked into a sitting position and looked at Kagami. The sight froze Kagami, for the boy shouldn't be moving for the blood and intestines leaking through the boy's open chest cavity. Frozen on the spot, Kagami tried to reach for the boy's hand only to go through the child's body.

"SAVE ME!" the boy screamed in an inhuman voice.

Kagami again tried to reach for the boy's hand only to have himself forced back by black thorns.

"No. No!" Kagami desperately struggled as the boy's body faded away only to be replaced by an ugly black shadow from before.

Thorns wrapping around Kagami's limbs, he was kept immobile as the thing approached him slowly. Caressing Kagami's cheek, it spoke in a fond tone that made Kagami want to hurl, "Leave him, Taiga" it whispered in a voice reserved for lovers.

Its black skeletal hand traveled from Kagami's cheek down to his neck.

"S-stop" Kagami stuttered as the thing's hand encompassed Kagami's neck.

Squeezing the red heads neck tightly, "no" it whispered fondly into Kagami's ear. "Leave it" the thing whispered before it kissed Kagami on the cheek leaving a bloody mark of the kiss behind.

Struggling, Kagami's eyes grew wide in fear. "N-no" he choked out through the thing's tight grip.

Kagami could have sworn it smiled while its appearance gained a more human look. Staring back into familiar eyes, Kagami felt his vision started to fade.

"I will never let you" it roared loudly into Kagami's ear before it snapped Kagami's neck.

Only the other shadows could hear the leading shadow's cries over Kagami's body.

/

Startled awake, Kagami took big gulps of breaths as he brought a hand to his neck to massage. His heart beating wildly, Kagami looked around his bed room noting the time. Sitting up and flipping on his light Kagami let out a shaky laugh. Again, Kagami had dreamed about the child crying for help and again Kagami couldn't save the boy. Gulping and removing his hands from his neck, Kagami stood up unsteadily and went to his dresser. He couldn't go back to bed after a dream like that. Especially when something new happened to the dream-Kagami. Pulling out some shorts, Kagami slipped them on as he reflected on the newest addition to the dream: his death.

Shuddering, Kagami quickly pulled on a sweater before snatching his phone besides his bed. Turning it on, Kagami noted that afternoon practice was canceled. Sighing, Kagami put his phone in his pocket as he started to walk towards the entrance of his apartment. Picking up his keys and wallet stashed those items in his opposite pocket. Kagami threw the door opened before locking it and exiting his apartment. Running down the stairs, he couldn't help but try to shake the familiarity of the shadow's eyes when his cellphone pinged.

Exiting the complex, Kagami inhaled the cold and damp early night air before reaching into his pocket for his cellphone.

Sender: Aomine

Time sent: 6:30 a.m.

Receiver: Kagami

Time received: 6:33 a.m.

Practice canceled, wanna met at the court?

Kagami smiled brightly at the perfectly timed text. If anything would get his mind off the boy and shadow, it would be basketball. Especially a good one-on-one with a generation of miracles. Texting back, Kagami asked for the time of their meet up at the court before putting his phone away.

Humming loudly to himself, Kagami started his morning jog. Running past his normal markers, Kagami slowed down to a speed walk as he pasted the unopened Maji Burger. Walking fast, Kagami's ears perked up as he heard a familiar cry for help.

"Help me!" Kagami looked around hastily to spot where the cry had come from.

"Help me!" the cry got louder and Kagami found the alleyway where it was coming from.

A little boy, exactly like the boy in his dreams, cried for help as people cloaked in black tried to dump the boy into a trash bin. Stunned by the ridiculous sight, the boy was dropped before the cloaked figures turned around to face Kagami.

Tensing at their aura, Kagami whipped out his cellphone before dialing the police. Stopping mid dial, Kagami's eyes widen as the figures jumped into the dumpster. Quickly shoving his phone into his pocket, Kagami scaled up the dumpster to look into it only to see nothing.

"What the hell?" Kagami asked himself as he rapidly blinked his eyes at the sight. Looking to his left and right Kagami contemplated on jumping into the dumpster, thinking that there must be a secret opening. Climbing up so that he was sitting on the edge of the dumpster, Kagami wondered if he just imagined the entire thing. About to climb down, Kagami felt hot air brush over the hair of his neck and a warm hand push him into the dumpster. Angling to look back, Kagami only made out the blackness and sharp silver blue eyes of a person.

But what disturbed him the most was that his back never hit the dumpster's bottom, it just went through.

/

**A/N:**

**I know I shouldn't be making another story, but I can't help myself. Anyways, I don't think any knows this but I created this story about JJJJJ hours after I posted Siyokoy. Year of productivity is right. **

**Not much that I'm going to share about this story, it's supposed to be horror and mystery. So guess for yourself. I own up to any and all mistakes.**


End file.
